


Please forgive my rudeness

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 12 - Ritsu, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Ritsu is walking home after college and runs into a friend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Please forgive my rudeness

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of the second season of the anime, like most of my Advent works. I briefly reference the Kuritsu story I wrote earlier. I'll be returning to that on Kureno's day.

Ritsu packed their bag, bowing good-bye to their classmates. "Please have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, Ri-chan! Do you have any fun plans?"

"I need to finish my essay for tomorrow. I'm so sorry to disappoint you with my boring life!"

The classmates laughed. "It's not a disappointment, Ri-chan."  
"You always work so hard. Take time to have some fun!"  
"At least have some Christmas cake! It's delicious!"

"I'm not worthy to partake of Christmas cake."

"Of course you are, Ri-chan!"  
"Well, we gotta go. See you later!"

Ritsu sighed while watching the group leave. If only it was that easy to have fun. Ritsu envied the carefree nature of those around them, particularly Aya and Shigure.  
"If only I could be as confident as they are. Perhaps I can start with something simple. Like buying Christmas cake. I'll do it! I should manage that without being a burden."

Ritsu rushed out, adjusting the shawl covering their furisode from the cold. The streets were crowded with people briskly returning from work and couples slowly milling around. Crowds made Ritsu nervous, especially when there were so many excited girls around.  
"I'm not brave enough to enter that crowd. I'm not worthy of cake." 

Ritsu walked more quickly, suddenly stopping with a glance towards a reddish-brown head entering a convenience store. "Kureno-san?" They shook their head. "No, it can't be. Kureno-san is too important to be entering convenience stores. I must be making a mistake. And even if I wasn't, Kureno-san wants nothing to do with a worthless person like me. He probably threw away the card I sent him. Why did I do something as rude as sending a card without being asked? I'm such a fool!"

Ritsu noticed they were approaching a bakery that wasn't crowded. They stopped at the window, seeing a display of Christmas cakes. They took a deep breath. "Be brave! It's only a piece of cake!" They pushed open the door, walking to the counter with a deep bow. "Please excuse my rudeness! I'd like to buy a piece of Christmas cake, even though I'm not worthy!"

The baker smiled. "Anyone in such a beautiful furisode is definitely worthy of buying a piece of cake. Which would you like?"

Ritsu pointed at a piece that was frosted in an uneven manner. "That is the one that is most suited to a wretch like me."

The baker looked and gasped. "That one? My son wanted to help frost a cake and made a mess of it. He must have slipped this into the display case when he stopped in after school. I can't sell it."

"But that one seems the most suited to me. I'd feel sorry for it if it was thrown out because it wasn't perfect. It deserves a chance."

"I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll sell you that piece and box up another in return for your kindness."

"Oh, no! I'm definitely not worthy of that!"

"I insist. Consider it a Christmas present." The baker grinned. "Maybe you can find someone to share it with."

"No one would want that. But I will accept your kind offer, even though others deserve it more. Thank you very much, and Merry Christmas!" Ritsu bowed and stepped out of the shop, almost running into a woman frantically pressing her phone display.

"Where is he? He knows the deadline is today! Why does he always do this to me? I think he likes to torture me." Ritsu blinked in surprise.

"Mitsuru-san?" She looked up in panic at the sound of their voice.

"Ritsu-san? It's been so long."

"Are you looking for Shigure-san?"

"Yes," she said with tears in her voice. "He's not at home. He never is when I come."

"I think he was visiting the family head at the main estate tonight."

"Of course he would do something like that! My life isn't worth living."

"Don't say such things! There is always something worth living for." They reached into their bag as inspiration struck. "Like cake. I have an extra piece if you'd like it."

"Is that Christmas cake?" Ritsu nodded. "I love cake." Mitsuru looked into the bag. "Could I have the one that's messed up? It feels like my life right now."

"You identify with that cake, too? In that case, I insist you have it. I'm not worthy for such a suitable piece."

"Thanks. And I think you are worthy. You've really helped me tonight. Merry Christmas, Ritsu-san."

"Merry Christmas, Mitsuru-san." Ritsu walked away feeling that they had a fun night full of bravery after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there is a question about what pronouns Ritsu prefers. I went with they/them to respect that it's unknown at this time. I know there's a bonus manga in one of the newer Japanese DVD releases featuring some of Ritsu's classmates. I decided to include classmates to reflect this, even though I haven't been able to read it.


End file.
